deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReyesRebels/Saracen vs. Visigoth
The Saracen....Muslim soldier dedicated to destroying the crusaders vs. A visigoth...Rome's destroyers who engineered the Dark Ages Saracen stats: Height: 5'7 weight: 142 Age: 31 year: 1191 armor: Lamellar Visigoth Stats: Height: 6'0 WEIGHT: 165 AGE: 27 YEAR: 410 ARMOR: lorica hamata The Saracens used a Single edged, curved blade for close range... The Saif. The Visigoths used a weapon, similar to their roman enemys.... The Hairus (migration period sword) At Mid range...The Visigoths destroyed with... The Ger spear. The Saracens preferred an 8 foot long weapon of destruction... The Arabian spear At long range, The Saracen warriors rained death upon their opponents with... The Composite bow The Visigoths, used a very different weapon for killing their opponents.... The sling. Skills: Fire and pelt-Battle of Hattin On the morning of July 4, the crusaders were blinded by smoke from fires that Saladin's forces had set to add to the Frankish army's misery, through which the Muslim cavalry pelted them with 400 loads of arrows that had been brought up during the night. Flank and charge-Battle of adrianople The visigoth calvary flanked the romans from both sides and once they, confused and under attack, suffered a crushing frontal attack from more Visigoth clavary. X-Factors Intelligence: The Visigoth gets a: 47, he is not very educated but smart in the ways of fighting the Saracen: 78. Most Muslim Boys at the time were educated if they lived in Cities such as Damascus, Baghdad and Jerusalem. Killer Instinct: The visigoth scored a: 76. If the Visigoth has enemies, he'll take them out. He was most likley taught to hunt when he was younger and more ready to kill The Saracen scored a: 62. They mainly didn't have to hunt for food, and mainly only killed when invaded. Physicality: The visigoth scored a: 84. They hunted, worked more and fought more. The Saracen scored an 81. They usually got their food from Markets, but did not fight as much. Fatigue: Saracen: 76. They were raised in a desert enviroment, harsh and unforgiving. Visigoth: 79: They were raised in a polar (lol) opposite, a colder enviroment. However, they are more likley to be tired than the professional Saracen warrior Now....Who wins? saracen. Battle The group of 5 saracen soldiers arrive at the base of a mountain in the plains. Over looking the Visigoth force. The Visigoth leader and sling weilder stop their conversation and look at the Saracens. They decide to go up the mountain. The Saracen leader orders the Bowman to take them out. The Bowman fires 3 shots, missing all of them. The Saracens run up the mountain as the Saracen fires another arrow, killing on of the Visigoths. Saracens: 12345 Visigoths: 1234 The Saracen fires another arrow but the Visigoth leader blocks it with his sheild. The sling weilder flings a rock at the Saracen bowman, hitting him in the head and knocking him down. As he Grips his sword, A visigoth steps on it and Stabs him with the Ger. Saracen: 1234 Visigoth: 1234 The Saracens continue to run up the mountain, the Visigoths not far behind. The Visigoths keep running, jumping over rocks and screaming. The Saracens Keep running and jump behind a boulder. The Saracen leader backs up a few steps and faces a Visigoth soldier. The Visigoth chops down, the Saracen blocks it and tries to hit him with his sheild. The Visigoth ducks and readies his hairus to stab the Saracen. The Saracen chops at the neck of the visigoth before he can kill him. Visigoth: 123 Saracen: 1234 The Saracens Then Stand their ground, but one straggler runs down with his arabic spear and stabs a visigoth in the stomach area. The Visigoth is not dead and clutches his wound, walking up to the Saracen. The Saracen thrusts again and misses. The Visigoth stabes the Saracen in the back of the neck with his Ger. Saracen: 123 Visigoth: 123 The Saracen leader runs with his men back up the mountain and he hides behind a tree. As a visigoth gets near it, he holds his sword out and the Visigoth runs into it. The Saracen the slits his throat and runs higher. Saracen: 123 Visigoth: 12 The saracens watch as the Visigoths near them. The Visigoth Leader thrusts out with the Hairus, and the Saracen dodges it. He hacks down at the Leaders waist. The leader shlashes at the Saracen who jumps back. He prepares to hack down at the leader who stabs him in his exposed chest. Saracen: 12 Visigoth: 12 The Visigoths run towards the other saracen who cowers. The slashes three times at the leader who parrys all of them. HE hits the other visigoth with the guard of his sword but then gets stabbed in the Back by the Leader. Saracen: 1 Visigoth: 12 In the snowy part of the mountain, the saracen Leader waits patiently. As the Visigoth soldier arrives he springs out and slices his leg. The Soldier hacks at the Saracen leader's chest, wounding him. The Visigoth Stabs at him but The saracen blocks it with his Saif. He then Chops the visigoth who blocks it, but stumbles back, allowing the saracen to stab him through the chest. Saracen: 1 Visigoth: 1 The Visigoth leader and the Saracen leader meet. The Saracen slashes at the Visigoth who blocks it and kicks the Saracen. The Saracen hacks down at the Visigoth who blocks it. They then Lock blades, pushing against each other. The Saracen lets go and kicks the Visigoth hin the stomach, forcing him down and then slices his head off. Saracen: 1 Visigoth: 0 The Saracen looks at his bloody blade and shouts to the skies: ALLAH HU AKBAR! and limps away. WINNER: SARACEN Next up is a seige battle between a highlander and a byzantine warrior. Category:Blog posts